1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottom structure for a bed which can be bent to a proper curvature while allowing a patient to continue feeling relaxed even though the bottom is being partially lifted.
2. Description of Related Art
Many of the beds recently manufactured are equipped with a bottom lifting mechanism with various mechanisms being available. An ordinary liftable bed has a back bottom portion simply connected to a waist bottom portion. The waist bottom portion and a leg bottom portion are also simply connected. When the back bottom portion is lifted, the junction or joint between the back and waist portions acts as a pivot point, (i.e., a fulcrum is formed). When the leg portion is lifted, the joint between the waist and the leg bottom portions also acts a pivot point.
Therefore, as the back bottom portion is lifted up forming an angle, the angular space between the back and waist bottom portions near the joint is narrowed, and unless the angle fits the body of the patient in the bed, the waist, abdomen, and underside of the patient's legs are uncomfortably pressed by the mattress.